¡Quiero ser tu esposa!
by Luna Carya
Summary: PG por ahora. Fic acerca del Duklyon, Takeshi y Kentarou han sido amigos desde hace un tiempo, pero Kentarou quiere algo más y ahora está decidido. ¿Qué es lo que hará? [ABANDONADO]


**¡Quiero ser tu esposa!**

****

**Prólogo **

_Este es mi primer fic con personajes de CLAMP, porque realmente no me gustan los fics de CLAMP. Digo, su obra es genial, la admiro profundamente, idolatro a ésas mujeres, pero no sé porqué no me gustan los fics con sus personajes... considero lo que CLAMP hace como lo mejor que se ha hecho dentro del manga y con eso me siento satisfecha, creo que las respeto y las venero demasiado como para leer algo acerca de sus personajes que ellas no hayan escrito. Pero no pude resistir a hacer un fic con los chicos del Ducklyon... será porque se me hace muy gracioso el manga [no imaginan la risa que me provoca apenas abro cualquiera de los mangas] y está bastante abierto el final, y en el medio hay mucha oportunidad de poner más cosas, y es un shônen-ai [de un solo lado, pero...] declarado [también Tokyo Babylon... pero no podría nunca hacerle nada a mi adoradísimo Subaru, porque es mío ¿entienden? No piensen nada con él, ni lo intenten. Soy extremadamente celosa ¿saben? Y si lo hacen, les cazaré hasta el fin de los tiempos si es necesario._

_Bueno, después de la amistosa y cuerda bienvenida, pues ahora van los típicos "disclaimers": no poseo ninguno de los personajes de CLAMP –por desgracia ToT– ni tampoco el nombre o a ellas –más desgracia ToT e infortunio ToT– y lo que van a leer, salvo lo que obviamente haya sido escrito por CLAMP, es de mi invención, sin fines de lucro XD._

* * *

La primavera estaba en el ambiente, los cerezos estaban en flor y las aves cantaban por todo el CLAMP Campus. Los estudiantes caminaban a sus clases, en esa perfecta mañana de abril. Iban en grupos pequeños o en parejas, podían verse desde preescolares hasta próximos graduados de preparatoria, todos en ése hermoso uniforme, encaminándose a sus clases, aunque la mayor parte de ellas eran sólo una forma de distraerse durante el día, ya que los alumnos sabían mucho más que los profesores. Para muestra, está Akira Ijyuin, 9 años, Secretario del Consejo de Estudiantes de la Primaria, que da clases de cocina en la preparatoria del CLAMP Campus, o Nokoru Imonoyama, 12 años, presidente del Consejo de la Primaria, hijo de los millonarios dueños del CLAMP Campus, que había rechazado puestos importantes dentro de la NASA y era reconocido por todas las chicas, desde las preescolares de nuevo ingreso, hasta las bastante mayores preparatorianas, por su caballerosidad y los detalles que tenía para con todas las miembros del sexo femenino (como memorizar el nombre, cumpleaños y caligrafía de todas aquellas que se le acercaban, poder detectar a una damisela en apuros a 1 km de distancia y ayudarle a resolver su problema).

Pero ninguno de los estudiantes resaltaba tanto en las mañanas, aún más en las de primavera, que Kentarou Higashikunimaru, "Kenpi" para su mejor amigo, Takeshi Shukaido, o "Takepon" como le había bautizado al conocerlo.

Realmente no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, claro que estaban en la misma generación, y eran compañeros desde que Kentarou se mudó a Tokio por los negocios de su familia, hará unos 6 años, cuando iban en 3° de primaria. Gracias a la naturaleza sociable y amistosa de Kentarou, no tardó en rodearse de amigos. Pero podía ver que no todos se apiñaban a su alrededor, había alguno a quienes no les llamó la atención, entre ellos, Takeshi. Entonces a Kentarou no le pareció de tanta importancia, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a darse cuenta que su encanto personal no era lo único que los demás buscaban de él. Viniendo de una de las familias más ricas de Japón, era un chico rodeado de todo tipo de comodidades, sin ningún aprieto económico... y muchos de los que se denominaron sus "amigos", se le acercaron para obtener ventaja de esa situación. Poco a poco, Kentarou fue aprendiendo que la gente puede ser extremadamente interesada, sobretodo en cuanto a bienes materiales se refiere... y también aprendió a reconocer las intenciones ocultas de aquellos que se hacían llamar "amigos" al momento de hacerse invitar cualquier cosa, y desaparecían en cuanto había terminado.

Fue entonces que empezaron la preparatoria, y el destino (y el Presidente) los unió. Tanto Kentarou como Takeshi fueron elegidos como los oficiales de la fuerza de defensa del CLAMP Campus, el famoso Ducklyon. Los principales motivos fueron sus habilidades deportivas, Kentarou era el corredor más rápido del Campus, y Takeshi dominaba la espada como nadie.

Al principio, conocer a Kentarou no había significado nada para Takeshi, en cuanto lo vio entrar al salón de clases de 3er año, sólo pudo pensar que se integraba otro pequeño engreído, hijo de padres llenos de dinero, forrado en plata. Cuando lo veía rodeado de su séquito de leales seguidores, no podía sino sentir envidia por ése chico tan afable y comedido con todos, que en menos de un día, había hecho más amigos que él en toda su corta vida. Dado que su familia no era rica, y tenía la oportunidad de estudiar en el CLAMP Campus gracias a su desempeño académico, no podía ver cegadas su ambición y sus planes con cosas tan superfluas como la amistad... para él la amistad sólo significaba menos tiempo para dedicar a sus estudios y sus trabajos de medio tiempo. Porque aún con la tierna edad de un niño de 3° de primaria, tenía que realizar algún trabajo, aunque fuera en la oficina de sus padres, para ganar algún dinero con el cual empezar a ahorrar por si algo desafortunado ocurría en el futuro.

Su talento con la espada le permitió continuar dentro de la escuela con algo más de soltura, y entonces llegó el día en que entró a la preparatoria. Y fue poco después que un chico rubio de lentes oscuros se le acercó para decirle que había sido elegido para ser parte del Ducklyon. Y luego conoció a su compañero, lo cual le trajo recuerdos de parte de su infancia. Pero entonces pensó que no podía ser tan malo estar acompañado por Kentarou, y decidió dejar el pasado en el pasado y darle una oportunidad a ése chico tan lleno de vida y tan diferente a sí mismo.

Jajaja, claro que no sabía a lo que se atenía cuando aceptó formar parte del Ducklyon... claro que tampoco tenía otra opción. Pero Takeshi nunca pensó que su compañero fuera a volverse tan apegado a él, al punto que llegó varias veces a decirle que deseaba ser más que su amigo... y lo que más lo perturbó fue el modo en que lo dijo. Porque no lo dijo como un chico se le declara a otro chico... lo cual de todas formas no hubiera sido un alivio, cabe mencionar, sino que directamente le declaró que deseaba convertirse en su esposa.

Si el matrimonio entre hombre y mujer aún tiene grandes dificultades sociales, legales y de entendimiento entre los dos cónyuges, imaginarlo entre dos hombres... a Takeshi nunca se le habría ocurrido, y mucho menos referente a sí mismo. Y aunque así fuera, no podía verse junto a alguien como Kentarou, fuera hombre o mujer. Takeshi siempre se había imaginado a alguien más como... como no-Kentarou, alguien que no llegara gritándole "¡Querido!" desde la ventana de su limusina cada mañana, que no divagara en cuanto a querer ser su esposa siendo apenas un conocido que igualmente se autodenominaba su mejor y más cercano amigo, porque ¿qué clase de mejor amigo hacía eso? ¿qué clase de mejor amigo le cocinaba al otro? ¿o hablaba acerca de irse de luna de miel juntos? Definitivamente, ésa no era su idea de mejor amigo, y mucho menos de alguien con quien pudiera casarse.

Para Kentarou la cosa no era tan complicada. Había encontrado a una persona a la que quería por encima de todas las demás, alguien que no lo buscaba por su dinero (que de hecho, no lo buscaba) y que era todo lo que él se imaginaba como pareja: guapo, orgulloso, elegante, misterioso, inteligente, talentoso, independiente... había tanto que podía y quería decir acerca de su Takepon. Porque Takepon era suyo, eso era claro, y no le molestaría para nada ser de Takepon... si tan sólo lo aceptara.

Durante las misiones, Kentarou podía admirar más de cerca de Takeshi. No podía distinguir sus bellas y varoniles facciones a través del casco, pero podía ver la sinfonía de su cuerpo mientras atacaba a los monstruos que el Distrito Comercial Imonoyama convocaba, podía ver cómo el kendo había surtido su efecto en ése joven cuerpo, que ágilmente esquivaba y desviaba los ataques, al tiempo que realizaba los propios. Kentarou tenía que agradecer que fuera tan veloz, que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de ser derribado por el ataque del enemigo, todo por estar contemplando a su adorado Takepon.

¿Por qué le había puesto ése sobrenombre? Kentarou no lo recordaba, pero sin más, ahora le llamaba así, y parecía ya algo natural y desde hacía tanto tiempo, aunque en realidad no había pasado más de un año desde que eran tan cercanos entre ellos. Y aún no conseguía que Takeshi le llamara "Kenpi", como él quería, ya que así finalmente podría sentirse aceptado por Takeshi, porque nadie más le llamaba Kenpi, de hecho, siempre había querido que alguien le pusiera algún apodo cariñoso, pero a nadie se le había ocurrido. Y cuando conoció a Takeshi, quiso que él fuera el primero en llamarle de una forma especial, casi podría decirse que Kentarou sucumbió a los encantos de Takeshi a primera vista. Y había tomado la determinación de hacer que le llamara Kenpi aunque fuera una sóla vez.

* * *

_¿Y qué tal voy hasta ahora? Creo que esto estuvo un poco lento, sólo di hechos conocidos por la mayoría, sino es que por todos... pero fue por aquellos que no están bien enterados del plot de CCPD (CLAMP Campus Police Ducklyon), y para organizar lo que deseo alcanzar con el fic. Pero sí, por ahí están ideas que tengo acerca de lo que Kentarou y Takeshi piensan... ya para el próximo capítulo habrá más acción, ahorita pues fueron más pensamientos y medio en desorden. Bueno, pues dejen sus reviews, así sabré si alguien está leyendo esto y si lo continúo o no y me quedo con mi fic para mí solita. Había pensado poner algo de lemon en el futuro distante, pero creo que no estoy preparada para escribir algo así... no por lo menos con personajes de CLAMP_


End file.
